Great Hall
Now...First years, come...The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!' Welcome to the '''Great Hall,' located at the Ground Floor at Hogwarts! This is the main gathering of students in Hogwarts, and you can come here for the Headmistress' announcements, News (Daily Prophet), to eat, or just talk to some students from other houses! There is also a notice board. Here, we also take care of special events or happenings in the wiki! Enjoy!''---- ---- ---- Headmistress' Announcements Notice Board This is where students and teachers can post stuff for the whole school. Each house has their own notice board too. News (The Daily Prophet) If anybody has news from the Daily Prophet or would like to share some news, post it here. ''THREE FOUND DEAD IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST'' One house-elf and two Hogwarts students were found dead in the Forbidden Forest. Amias Aimery described the bodies saying they had no physical (external or internal) damage or poison/venom in them, leaving a question; Were they killed with the Killing Curse? Aimery made it very clear that is the only way they could've died like that. The Ministry is currently investigating this case. An archive is found here. Ancient Runes Class Opens Are you interested in Runes. Are you puzzled by a question. stop by the Ancient Runes Classroom to figure out how to solve your issues. Brandon Smith (Owl me) Advertisements Any advertisements are listed here. ''Greenhouse Open! Always wanted to grow plants? But never got the time to? Now you can! With the opening of the new Herbology Greenhouse you can do you new favourite hobby, Gardening! While your at it why dont stop by at Dogweed and Deathcap for some exotic plants and awesome gardening equipment and gear to help you in your plant! Theres only 3 slots and they fill fast, Come on! Join the fun and earn some points while you at it! All at the Greenhouse! ''Hogsmeade Post Office Need to send a message/package to someone but don't have an owl? Then go to the Hogsmeade Post Office! There, you can send whatever you want, whenever you want. They also need employees. Contact Ronald Forges, the Manager for applications. ''The Wizengamot'' If any staff member wants to join the Wizengamot, contact Chief Warlock, Duncan Dragovich. You can send him an owl to his Talk Page or Office. ''Wallpaper'' Want something like that? Well then fill out the form on Erika Snape's User page and then leave her a message on her talk page! Gringotts Wanna keep something safe with the greediest goblins? Then leave a request for a vault here! Our motto is: Pack your BackPack with Money. (Gringotts also needs more employees...) ''McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear'' Are you interested in hats or headgear? Perhaps, you have a collection of headgear? Although that may sound outrageous, McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear has it all! If you have any hats to donate or suggest selling or you would like a job at the shop, send an owl to the shop's Manager! Hogwarts students have been given permission to work at the shop if they'd like. ''STUDENT TUTORING!!! It's Up and Running! If you are second or first year, you cannot tutor, however, you CAN be tutored. We have many tutors open for tutoring! Contact [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starry Seabreeze']] if you wish to become a tutor. Contact the tutor you wish to tutor you (if they are not taken) if you want to be tutored, then contact Starry again for confirmation you are a tutoring pair. More information in the 'Student Tutoring Room. Thank you! ''Apparition Join! Sign up here Apparition Classroom Special Events at Hogwarts Breakfasts, Dinners, and Feasts This is where students gather to have some food. The menu will be listed below, and it may change some time. Thank the House Elves for providing us with these foods! Breakfast *Corn Flakes *Eggs (specifically scrambled) *Sausages *Toast *Orange Juice or Pumpkin Juice Dinners *Bacon and/or Steak *Beef Casserole *Lamb and/or Pork Chops *Roast Beef and/or Chicken *Orange Juice and/or Pumpkin Juice *Yorkshire Pudding *Sandwiches *Stew *Shepherd's Pie Feasts Any feasts the Headmistress would like to have are listed below with their menus. Talk Here, students may roleplay and/or talk with/to other students from different houses. Teachers have their own talk. ---- 'House Cup Current Status: ---- Quidditch Cup Category:Ground Floor Category:Hogwarts School Category:Locations